1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a headlamp assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to the providing of airflow to cool the headlamp assembly.
2. Related Technology
Headlamp assemblies have a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), positioned within a headlamp chamber and electrically connected to a power source. The headlamp chamber is defined by a translucent lens located in front of the LED'S, and/or a reflector located surrounding the LED'S.
During operation cycle of the headlamp assembly, the LED'S and other components of the lamp generate heat while “on” and cools while “off”, causing the chamber to undergoes temperature fluctuation and the air located within to expand and contract. To maintain a relative-constant chamber pressure, the chamber typically includes at least one opening that permits an air exchange between the chamber and the ambient air. However, to prevent contaminants, such as dust and debris, from entering the chamber, the opening is typically relatively small and is covered with an air-permeable membrane.
In order to attain designed optimal performance of LED'S and electrical components in the lamp, it is desirable to maintain the internal temperature of the lamp below the maximum operating temperature Therefore, it is advantageous to provide the headlamp assembly with a cooling mechanism that cools the chamber and the LED'S located therein.
In view of the above, it is beneficial to have a headlamp assembly that has a mechanism that effectively cools the mechanism's internal components. It is also desirable that the air exchanger is minimized to limit the contamination of the headlamp chamber.